Final Fantasy Dissidia: La batalla final
by HelenaPalazzo
Summary: Cosmos y Chaos llaman a dos nuevos guerreros para que les lleve finalmente hacia la victoria.Neo,guerrero de Cosmos y Helena,guerrera de Chaos serán los encargados de esta misión.¿Quién ganará esta vez?¿Qué relación hay entre estos dos nuevos guerreros? Estas y más preguntas se responderán en este fic que relata la batalla final entre el caos y la armonía.Incluirá lemon ;D


En un principio,Cosmos,diosa de la armonía y Chaos,dios de discordia,invocaron a 10 guerreros cada uno para ayudarles a alcanzar la victoria en un coflicto que parecía no tener fin.  
Por mucho que pelearan,estos guerreros siempre volvían a la guerreros de Chaos lo veían como una nueva oportunidad para aplastar a sus enemigos,por el contrario,los guerreros de Cosmos cada vez se sentían más abatidos y decepcionados,puesto que por mucho que derrotaran a sus enemigos estos siempre volvían y el conflicto no eso,cada vez tenían menos ganas de luchar,habían perdido la esperanza que ponían en sus sueños.

Cosmos se sentía guerreros estaban debilitados moralmente,ya no tenían ningún sueño por el que ó equilibrar la batalla,quizás un nuevo guerrero...pero era una idea completamente fuera de que un buena día fue llamada por Chaos para tener una pequeña charla.

-Cosmos,se que tus guerreros están cansados de esta lucha inú tardarán en caer-dijo el dios de la discordia dispuesto a terminar con las últimas esperanzas de Cosmos.  
-Eso no es así-respondió esta en un intento por tapar su verdadera preocupación por las palabras de Chaos,que iban cargadas de razón.  
-No me hagas reí ítelo,has perdido.

Cosmos se quedó callada.¿Qué iba a hacer?No podía permitir que Chaos ganara,pero...tampoco podía ándose de valor,recurrió a su última carta.

-He tenido una idea.  
-Hn...tú dirás-Chaos se quedó en silencio,curioso por escuchar lo que diría su compañera.  
-Llamaré a un nuevo guerrero,al definitivo y tú harás lo mismo.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que lo arriesguemos todo a una sola carta?  
-Esos dos guerreros serán los últimos en ser invocados y también los más cual de los dos puede llevarnos a la victoria-Esa última frase era más bien para incitar a Chaos a llevar a cabo su idea,ya que sabía que Chaos no estaba dispuesto a perder.  
-Llevarnos a la victoria...suena interesante-hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir-Esta bien,tendrás a tu guerrero y yo al mí ten en cuenta,que el tuyo ayudará a levantar el ánimo de tus guerreros,mientras que el mío reforzará mi ejército,así que no tengas muchas esperanzas.  
-Nunca las perderé,esta vez todo acabará.  
-Si...con tu muerte-rió enérgicamente antes de desaparecer,dejando sola a una Cosmos pensativa y,aunque se había salido con la suya,llena de desilusión.

"-Chaos tiene razón,solo ganaré tiempo pero dudo que consiga mucho más..."

Pero ya estaba todo dicho y la decisión tomada,así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a su santuario para comunicar la noticia a sus guerreros e invocar al que sería su nuevo compañero.

*Guarida de los guerreros de Chaos*

-¿Qué?¿Cómo que otro guerrero?-gruñó ExDeath tras conocer la noticia por parte de Garland.  
-Nosotros ya nos valemos,no necesitamos más estorbos-contestó Mateus apoyando a su compañero de armadura turquesa.  
-Yo no dicto las órdenes,si teneis alguna queja,ya sabeis,a Chaos-respondió Garland en tono tranquilo,sabiendo que eso los haría callar.

En efecto,todos los guerreros se quedaron tenía el valor suficiente como para replicarle a Chaos,al menos por el momento.

-No se porque armais tanto jaleo si nisiquiera sabeis que clase de guerrero será-comentó Sephiroth que estaba apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados,alejado del resto del grupo.  
-¿Y si es un inútil?-Pronunció Artemisa.  
-¿Y si se rebela?-Añadió Kefka  
-Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones,no todos somos como tu querida muñeca rota-Le contestó Kuja en un tono cínico.

Kefka se calló,pero por dentro ardía de furia mientras apretaba los puñ que le recordaran que Terra se había vuelto contra él y más afeminado se las pagaría algún día.

-Bueno,dejando a un lado ese tema-prosiguió Golbez-Creo que tiene razón,deberíamos esperar.  
-Si,después de todo,si nos da problemas solo habrá que eliminarlo-añadió Nube de Oscuridad.  
-Es posible que el chaval no sea una carga después de todo,también cabe esa posibilidad-terminó de decir Jetch.  
-Eso también es verdad,pensemos que es el guerrero de Chaos definitivo-Dijo Mateus ya más tranquilo mientras se sentaba en el aire como si de un trono se tratase-Sentémonos a esperar.

*Santuario de Cosmos*

Cosmos ya les había dado la noticia,pero sus guerreros no parecían haber reaccionado muy bien.Más bien,no había ningún tipo de reacción,ni positiva ni negativa.

-Pss,alguien tiene que decir algo,Cosmos está esperando-le dijo Zidane a Bartz en un susurro.  
-Es que,¿qué quiere que digamos...?-le contestó su amigo.  
-Con todos mis respetos Cosmos,no creo que un nuevo guerrero cambie nada-Habló por fin la voz de WoL.  
-Lo se,pero es nuestra última esperanza,debeis creer en vosotros y en él también.  
-Ya me costó bastante creer en ellos-dijo Squall pasando la mirada por sus compañetros antes de volver a mirar a la diosa-No creo que ese guerrero cambie mi forma de ver las cosas.

El ambiente se volvió tenso,nadie más habló y Cosmos se sentía cada vez más inú que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pero bueno,¿cómo podeis decir esas cosas?Siempre hemos creido en nosotros y en nuestros sueños-dijo Tidus con energía-Si vale,la idea de que un tio que no conocemos de nada se una a la banda echa un poco para atrás,pero chicos...podríamos intentarlo una última vez.  
-¿Una última vez?-preguntó Cloud con el ceño fruncido.  
-Si,si vemos que esta vez no triunfamos ya nos damos por vencidos para siempre,¿eh?¿Qué me decís?

Los guerreros se miraron los unos a los otros,no sabían que palabras de Tidus habían sido muy convincentes,pero dentro de ellos aún quedaba ese sentimiento de tristeza por aquella batalla interminable.

-Admiro tu valor Tidus-dijo Cecil-Puede que no esté mal coger nuestra última oportunidad y exprimirla al máximo.  
-¡Si! Nosotros también te apoyamos-contestó Bartz hablando por él y Zidane.  
-Me esforzaré y haré lo que pueda-añadió Terra con su típico tono no muy convencido.  
-Tranquila,lo harás bien y yo estaré aquí para protegerte-trató de animarla palabras provocaron una sonrisa en Terra.  
-Gracias.  
-En fin,si no hay más remedió...-dijo Squall.  
-Habrá que hacerlo-terminó Cloud.  
-Cosmos,llámalo,parece que ya estamos decididos-le dijo Firion con una amplia sonrisa indicando que el también estaba de acuerdo.

Entonces Cosmos ordenó silencio y cerró los ó sus manos y de estas se empezó a emitir un brillo dorado claro,casi ó unas palabras en bajo que fueron inentendibles para todos los espectadores que miraban atentos a lo que hacía Cosmos.  
Finalmente,un rayo de luz blanca cayó del cielo hasta llegar al suelo y empezó a formarse una figura lo poco que de momento se veía,estaba claro que era un hombre,de rasgos el chico terminó de materializarse,la luz desapareció.  
El joven estaba de pie pero con los ojos alto,de pelo castaño corto y de ía una armadura plateada con detalles de dragones negros y su arma parecía ser una fin los ojos se abrieron,mostrando el color azul intenso de estos.  
El guerrero al principio se sintió mareado y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente para tratar de no perder el equilibrio por los mareos.

-¿Eh tío,estás bien?-oyó que le preguntaba Tidus mientras se acercaba a él.

El guerrero se puso a la defensiva y dió unos pasos atrás.

-¡Alto! ¿Quién eres?-preguntó desafiante.  
-Tranquilo hombre,no somos soy Tidus-se presentó mientras le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.  
-Neo-le dijo al tiempo que correspondía su saludo-¿Qué es este sitio?¿Dónde estoy?  
-Jaja,eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando llegué-bromeó Tidus-Cosmos,me parece que habrá que poner a nuestro amigo al día.

*Guarida de Chaos*  
"-Vamos,vamos,¿por qué te resistes?"  
Chaos estaba ya llegando al límite,al parecer su nuevo guerrero no quería hacer acto de resistía al poder de Chaos y a su llamada.  
Chaos sonrió para sus adentros,si ese guerrero era capaz de resistir su llamada por tanto tiempo significaba entonces que era muy consiguió traerlo a su mundo,pero no apareció frente a él,sino que de la fuerza que había usado,había aparecido en otro lugar.  
Chaos miró a Garland y al resto que habían estado presente en todo el proceso.

-Lo he conseguido,pero está en la zona del ,ve a buscarlo-ordenó Chaos  
-En seguida señor-obedeció Artemisa a pesar de no hacerle ninguna gracia tener que ir a buscarlo.

*Mientras en el desierto*

En la arena de la zona,un brillo de un intenso color rojo delataba un figura delgada,aparentemente inconsciente.  
Cuando el brillo se apagó,el guerrero de Chaos quedó a la vista.O más bien...la guerrera.  
Se trataba de una chica bastante jóven,de piel tan pálida que casi parecía blanca y una larga melena lisa de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los ropaje se componía de un corset,unos patalones ajustados y botas de tacón,todo aquello de color negro.  
Artemisa llegó a la zona e inspecionó a la chica desde lejos hasta que,finalmente,se decidió a cuando la bruja del tiempo quedó a dos escasos paso de la pelinegra,esta abrió los ojos,de un color pardo.  
Artemisa dió un paso atrás y se puso en postura chica se limitó a levantarse con vez que se puso de pie por completo,miró a su alrededor y,acto seguido,fijó sus intimidantes ojos en la bruja del tiempo.

-¿Qué es este sitio?¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó ella poniéndose también a la defensiva.  
-Digamos que soy...una amiga-respondió la mujer de rojo retomando una postura tranquila y normalizada.  
-¿Amiga?¡Ja! Yo no tengo de eso...-contestó la chica en un tono arrogante.  
-Entonces digamos,simplemente,que no soy tu enemiga.  
-¿Dónde demonios estoy?-volvió a preguntar.  
-Ya veo...tienes muchísimas preguntas y yo se quién puede responder a todas ellas.  
-¿Ah si?¿Quién?  
-Chaos,el dios de la discordia.Él es quién te ha llamado a este lugar.  
-Pues ya podría haberme dejado tranquila en mi mundo...  
-Eso ya se lo dices a é momento voy a llevarte ante él.  
-Me parece bien.

La jóven abandonó su postura defensiva y caminó lentamente hacia bruja empezó a crear un portal para que les llevara de vuelta ante el trono de Chaos.

-Por cierto no-enemiga,¿como debo llamarte?-preguntó la chica con una mirada fría.  
-Artemisa,es mucho más fácil y corto-contestó tratando de no perder la concentració portal estaba casi listo-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas.

La morena dudó por un ,finalmente,se decidió a contestar.

-Helena,que no se te olvide...-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras su cuerpo desaparecía dentro del portal de la bruja,junto al de esta.

*Trono de Chaos*

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?Ya deberían estar aquí-gruñó Chaos con impaciencia,sentado en su trono,apoyando su cabeza en una mano.  
-Estan al caer,lo presiento-respondió Garland,que estaba frente a él.

El portal se abrió justo a un costado de Garland y las dos mujeres se materializaron al instante.

-Supongo que yo ya no pinto nada aquí-pronunció Artemisa mientras desaparercía en otro portal.

Helena miró fíjamente a Chaos y este a ella.

-¿Tú eres mi nuevo guerrero?-dijo en un tono que casi sonaba a ,no esperaba que su guerrero fuera mujer.  
-Tú sabrá ha sido el antojo de traerme-respondió ella tranquilamente-Aunque si no te gusta que esté aquí te diré que el sentimento es í que ya puedes devolverme a mi mundo,gracias.  
-¡Oye tú!-gritó Garland alzando su enorme espada,posicionando la punta de esta en la cabeza de la chica-Ten más respeto,estas hablando con el dios de la discordia.  
-No me importa quién que quiero saber es porque me ha estaba estupendamente en mi mundo cuando su fuerza me ha arrastrado hasta aquí.Y para colmo...-murmuró esto último agachando la cabeza.  
-Has perdido tu poder-pronunció jóven levantó la cabeza de inmediato.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-gritó ella.  
-Porque ya se quien eres y,una vez,conocí al demonio que te otorgó tu poder.  
-¿Estás de coña verdad?  
-Jajaja-rió Chaos-Vayamos por aquí porque quiero que me ayudes a ganar una guerra de la que ya estoy cansado.  
-Ya veo...¿Y si me niego a ayudarte?  
-Entonces terminaré contigo-le respondió Garland.  
-Cálmate Garland-dijo el dios ordenándole con un gesto que guardara su obedeció de inmediato-No vas a negarte porque te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.  
-Habla-contestó ella con un tono de curiosidad y a la vez de desgana.  
-Se que ansias tu poder más que parecer,al resistirte a venir a este mundo tu poder desapareció.Pero si me ayudas,no solo podrás volver a tu mundo tras la vistoria,sino que te devolveré tus poderes.  
-¿Puedes hacer eso?-preguntó Helena incré palabras de Chaos sonaban convincentes pero no se fiaba del todo.  
-Solo tienes que aceptar el trato...

Helena tenía sus dudas,no había obtenido casi ninguna información,salvo que ahora debía ser la guerrera de un dios del que nunca había oído hablar y,encima,contra su si era cierto que podía devolverle sus poderes...Solo necesitaba decir "Si",ayudar a ganar esa estúpida guerra y volvería a casa.

"Definitivamente no hay nada más fácil"-pensó ella

-Acepto-dijo al fin,mostrando una sinestra sonrisa en los labios.  
-Pues entonces,que así sea-Chaos se levantó de su trono y alzó sus manos.

Un brillo negro empezó a emerger de ellas y este envolvió a Helena,que reía mientras sentía su poder de nuevo. Su risa se intensificó cuando vió su cabello teñirse de un negro azabache y ver unas alas negras brotar de su espalda.  
Finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo y alzó su cabeza para sonreír de forma siniestra una vez más,mientras sus ojos brillaban ahora con un intenso rojo como la sangre.


End file.
